Hello After A Century
by riddiculusvampire
Summary: Edward and Bella are off for vacation in Chicago,the city where Edward was born and raised. During this trip, they decide to pay a visit to some people Edward hasn’t seen in long time. one shot  readreview


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Stephenie Meyer does...though it would be nice to own Edward Cullen. hehe**

**Hello After A Century by: riddiculusvampire**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Edward?" Bella asked me as we reached the cemetery gates.

Surprised, I turned around to look at her. Bella was gazing back at me her deep chocolate brown eyes full of concern.

"Yes," I reached for one of her hands and held it between my own, "I think it's time. I don't know why I haven't done it yet to tell you the truth."

"Maybe you just weren't ready to face them." She answered.

"Maybe." I replied getting nervous.

Bella and I had gone early from the hotel together to buy flowers at a very nice (and expensive) store for the occasion. Bella had chosen very simple yet beautiful white roses whose petals were so soft and delicate. I had smiled, amused because they had reminded me exactly of her. My beautiful Bella. We ended up buying four dozen of those roses….two dozen each.

"Don't worry, Edward," Bella had sensed my nervousness, "Everything is going to be perfectly fine." Her voice was soothing and a surge of ease spread through me. I can do this. No, I will do this.

"Shall we?" I asked, gesturing towards the rusting iron gates. Bella smiled and nodded her head slightly in response.

We walked through the gates hand in hand. In companionable silence we slowly walked on the path, winding around graves until we found what we were looking for. It was a large headstone made of black marble with silver words carefully inscribed onto it. I sadly read them out loud to :

_**Edward Mason and Elizabeth Mason**_

_**Loving mother and father**_

_**"Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things."**_

"Even through death." I added silently under my breath so that Bella couldn't hear me.

"Where is that quote from?" She asked quietly.

"It's from the Bible, a letter to the Corinthians." I answered.

"How do you know that?" She asked sounding amazed.

"Have you forgotten that I live with Carlisle?" She blushed that lovely shade of scarlet and I felt an urge to kiss her luscious lips right there, but of course I restrained myself. It simply was not the time or place.

"Oh right." Bella muttered.

I stood there with Bella before my parents' grave, unsure of what to do next.

"Uh, Bella?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"Yes?"

"What do I do now?" I asked. Yes, Bella would know exactly what to do. Her grandmother had passed away some years ago, so she had to have some familiarity with the whole "visiting someone you love at a cemetery" experience.

"Just talk to them." She simply replied.

"That's it?"

"That's it." She assured me. I shifted from foot to foot feeling uncomfortable and not knowing where to start.

Bella took a few steps back, "I'll leave you alone so that you can talk."

"No," I reached for her hand again and brought her back to my side, "I want you to be with me." I cleared my throat and started feeling odd. "Hello mother. Hello father, it's your son, Edward. This lovely young lady beside me is Isabella Marie Swan." I brought her hand to my lips.

"Bella." She corrected and I smiled.

"You both probably already know what I am now," I continued, "A vampire. A dangerous, bloodthirsty monster." Bella was about to protest but I ignored her, "I have been living for more than a century, wandering the earth looking for something, but not quite knowing it. In January, I finally found what I was looking for and it was Bella. I was silently looking for love and I found it, I love Bella more than life itself." Bella blushed again. "I finally have what you both had and still have. I would happily lay my own life down for her."

"At first, I thought I was going to kill her because the scent of her blood was so tempting, but I resisted. I then ran away from my new family because of the fear I had. The fear of exposing who we were and also the fear of believing that the monster hidden inside of me would unleash itself and cause total chaos. Then I finally came back and tried to make this human girl forget everything that happened and while in the process, I ended up falling in love with her."

"It was hard at first to be around Bella, but I have learned how to control myself," I went on not able to stop now that I had started talking. "Then she eventually figured out who I was and didn't wasn't even bothered by the fact that I was a vampire and that it's almost impossible for a human and a vampire to be together."

"I don't care what he is," Bella spoke, "I still love him and if he changed me, we could be together forever."

"Which will not happen, Bella. Mother, father I don't want to damn her for an eternity to be like me. I want her to be who she is and live."

"Edward, I told you I don't care." I could tell that Bella was not going to give up today so I changed the topic.

"I know that it has been so long that I haven't seen you, but if I came sooner people were bound to recognize me. There was also the fact that I believe I wasn't ready to face you because I thought you wouldn't understand or approve of me now." I bowed my head, "But I shouldn't have thought that because you are my parents and you will always love me no matter what." I felt so ashamed, sorrowful, glad, and relieved at the same time to finally get that off my chest. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Even though I can remember all of my human years, I miss you." If I were human right now I would have been crying. I suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist and a warm body pressing against my own, I immediately wrapped my own arms around Bella's waist and lightly kissed the top of her head. We pulled away after a while and I looked down at her. Bella's face was tear-streaked and her eyes were red and a little puffy, but she was still dazzling to me.

Bella and I laid the flowers gently on the ground at the foot of the headstone.

"Shall we get going?" I asked.

"We shall." She answered. I left one arm around her waist and we turned to leave.

Bella turned her head back around and whispered, "Good bye."

As we went back through the iron gates of the cemetery, I stopped and drew Bella close to me.

"Thank you." I whispered in her ear.

"For what?" She asked surprised at the sudden action.

"For being so wonderful." Before she could say anything, I pressed my lips to hers.


End file.
